stephen_druschke_filmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Charles and Mambo
Charles and Mambo Duckman (voiced by: Dana Hill then Pat Musick, following Dana Hill's death, and E.G. Daily): Duckman's Conjoined twin sons. Also Known for Stephen Squirrelsky: *They are some of Duckman's friends and Stephen Squirrelsky and Andrew Catsmith's friends. Character They are child geniuses whose heads share a body. They view Duckman as a subpar and inadequate father (both true assessments), but love him anyway. Duckman can rarely seem to remember Mambo's name and has called him everything from "La Bamba", "Mandingo", and "Simba", to "Gumbel" to simply "Charles' brother." When arguing, they've been known to head-butt eachother, or strangle one another. In later episodes, occasionally one will attempt to commandeer their shared body, interestingly Charles is able to succeed in doing so multiple times, but Mambo only can on rare occasion. Like Ajax, Charles and Mambo don't have any friends. Despite their distaste for Duckman's personality, the two actually share several traits with him, such as: their talent for creatively insulting people, their short temper, Mambo's smoking, lack of popularity and friends, physical weakness, large egos, snarkyness, and reluctancy to admit to being wrong. Differences in Personality In general Mambo is more easily agitated and the more cynical of the two, where as Charles is gentler and more content. In the comics, Mambo would sometimes correct Charles when he spouted misinformation, such as misattributed quotes. Mambo also seems to be slightly harsher towards Duckman, this may have something to do with Duckman always screwing up his name but remembering Charles' just fine. In terms of beliefs Mambo puts the good of society before individuals, where as Charles believes that no opportunity is worth hurting people for. In his words; "It's wrong to abandon the tree for the forest." In therapy when asked to describe the perfect family, Mambo answers with a family that rewarded intelligence, whereas Charles answered with a family that nurtured sensitivity and empathy. On the Duckman ''DVD featurette ''"What the Hell are you Starin' At?" ''Elizabeth Daily described Mambo as "Dry, cutting and crass…" and as "Duckman but in boy form." She also hypothesized that Mambo was not as smart as Charles. Pat Musick described Charles as the more reasonable and sensible of the two and agreed that he was the smarter one. She also stated that she figured he didn't like the idea "…That he would be stuck with Mambo the rest of his life." DVD Bio On the ''Duckman ''DVD collection, their bio is given as the following; * ''Duckman's pre-adolescent Siamese twin sons * Duckman never remembers Mambo's name and calls him "Meringue", "Makimbo" and "Mandingo" * Highly intelligent and extremely logical * Slightly arrogant about their high IQ's and disdainful of Duckman's simplemindedness Charles & Mambo Love: * Computers * Arguing with each other about intellectual subjects above everyone else's heads Charles & Mambo Hate: * Sharing the same body * That no one else understand the obscure academic subjects they like to debate * Duckman's complete and total lack of interest in them Anatomy Charles and Mambo are conjoined twins whose heads share one body. Their body is normal, and just slightly wider then average. Because they have two separate necks, they also have two separate spinal cords. They also have separate bladders as demonstrated in Bev Takes a Holiday ''and ''In the Nam of the Father. They share only one kidney. They also share a set of lungs, or have connected lungs, as shown when Mambo smokes a cigarette, the smoke comes out of Charles' mouth. Each twin controls the arm and leg on their side, but one might occasionally be able to take over both sides, especially Charles. Talents and Interests Science The two's favorite subject in school. They regularly participate in the science fair, as well as performing multiple experiments and projects at home for fun. For example, they successfully created a formula that could incorporate all necessary nutrition for a child, in a single chocolate ho-ho. They were also fascinated with super-computers, because they were devoid of human error. They later concluded, however, that imperfection is a necessary part of society, and that perfection in it of itself can be a flaw. Impressively, one of their science fair projects involved the successful re-animation of dead tissue. Music Charles and Mambo play a modified tuba with two mouthpieces. In The Once and Future Duck, they produce a tuba tribute to dead rock stars who's names begin with "J", including a tuba rendition of Jimi Hendrix's Foxy Lady. Family and Relationships Duckman Charles and Mambo see their father as an unfit role model, and are not shy about telling him so. The two also find his antics, especially his more sexually devious ones, embarrassing and shameful. Mambo says he wishes Duckman would reward his intelligence, and Charles wants him to nurture his sensitivity. On a typical basis, both twins are shown to be cold and apathetic of their father, often siding against him and disregarding his well-being or health and abandoning him to his fate and/or misfortune, even going as far as deliberately skipping his birthday. They do love him though, but are much less starved for affection then their older brother Ajax. In Gripes of Wrath, ''they tell him that they've learned the most perfect parent, is an imperfect parent, as it creates the drive for improvement. After hearing the story of how he and their mother met, they hug their father and tell him they love him. Later Charles tells Amanda and Alexis, "when it comes to love, he's the smartest man we know." Mambo also once admitted to Duckman that he was a caring and loving father to them, but made Duckman and Charles promise not to tell anyone he said it. Beatrice Not much is known about Charles and Mambo's relationship with their mother, but in ''the Girls of Route Canal, ''they describe her as wonderful and the most incredible woman ever. Bernice There's no doubt that Charles and Mambo love their aunt Bernice. The two have fully accepted her as a substitute mother figure. Bernice's opinion of Duckman also has a clear impact on the two, as they have been taught by her to have very little respect for their father and to ridicule him whenever the opportunity arises. Ajax Charles' and Mambo's older brother. They get along well for the most part, but the two have been known to tease him for his stupidity, and in ''American Dicks ''Ajax teases them back for having two heads. In ''The One With Lisa Kudrow in a Small Role, ''Charles and Mambo are shown to know a great deal about their brother, and are aware of every place Ajax normally likes to go. Cornfed Charles and Mambo both refer to Cornfed as Uncle Corny, or Uncle Cornfed. They idolize him because of his vast amount of experiences, skills and abilities. Cornfed in return is usually very loving, protective and respectful towards the boys. In ''Bonfire of the Panties, ''Cornfed does take advantage of their trust in him, by convincing them to create an aphrodisiac for Duckman, something they felt was morally wrong until he talked them into it. This led Bernice to blame the entire situation on Cornfed, as he was the adult and should have known better. Character Conception Charles and Mambo first appeared in the ''Duckman ''comic strips produced for Darkhorse Presents. They did not have much personality outside of being irritating and angry. During development of the pilot they were made more deadpan and given several other traits, such as being child geniuses, and their search for a male role model. Original character description; 'the twins Charles and Mambo: '''These two whiners are best described as other-worldly. Their character design was also changed. Originally the twins were lankier with larger eyes, longer bills, spiky hair, sandals and no jacket. Quotes We have a collection of quotes by Charles and Mambo. Episodes Important Charles and Mambo episodes *Gripes of Wrath *Cellar Beware *The Girls of Route Canal *the Once and Future Duck *Bonfire of the Panties *Role With It *You've Come a Wrong Way, Baby Absences Episodes where Charles and Mambo have no speaking role *Noir Gang *The Road to Dendron (appear singing at the end, but are muted) *Cock Tales for Four *Aged Heat 2: Women in Heat (appear breifly visiting Duckman, but don't speak) *Duckman and Cornfed in 'Haunted Society Plumbers' *Westward, No! *Das Sub Gallery CharlesMamboWaterpark.jpg Charles_-_Mambo_simpsons.png|Charles and Mambo as Maggie Simpson Charles and Mambo.png Screen Shot 2015-01-08 at 3.52.24 AM.png|''Charles and Mambo in class'' Screen Shot 2015-01-09 at 3.17.47 AM.png|''Thinking they're about to die'' Screen Shot 2015-01-29 at 3.png|''In Duckman's Nightmare'' Screen Shot 2015-01-29 at 3.30.05 AM.png|''Consider Yourselves Lucky'' Screen Shot 2015-01-29 at 3.34.21 AM.png|''Charles and Mambo's Title Card'' Screen Shot 2015-01-29 at 3.34.35 AM.png|''In the opening credits'' Screen Shot 2015-02-14 at 3.11.13 AM.png Screen Shot 2015-02-14 at 3.17.55 AM.png Screen Shot 2015-02-23 at 11.52.51 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-02-23 at 11.53.07 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-02-23 at 11.54.11 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-03-05 at 3.40.22 AM.png|''Trying to tell Duckman they were beaten up at school, but he thinks they're wearing pastel eye shadows'' tumblr_nkx8zyoZDw1rrtv31o1_540.png|''Cornfed's wallet photo of Charles'' tumblr_nkx8zyoZDw1rrtv31o2_1280.png|''His photo of Mambo'' charlesandmambopixel.png|Charles and Mambo in Duckman: The Graphic Adventures of a Private Dick Screen Shot 2015-06-21 at 1.42.51 AM.png|The twins as Charlesov and Sulu Mambo Screen Shot 2015-06-21 at 2.15.27 AM.png Screen Shot 2015-06-21 at 2.23.57 AM.png|In the perfect utopia, respecting Duckman. Screen Shot 2015-06-22 at 2.08.07 AM.png|Mambo, evilly smoking a cigarette. Screen Shot 2015-06-22 at 3.15.41 AM.png Screen Shot 2015-06-25 at 7.19.05 PM.png|Charles and Mambo as Donny and Marie Osmond Screen Shot 2015-09-20 at 5.26.19 PM.png|''in pyjamas'' Screen Shot 2015-12-01 at 10.12.42 PM.png tumblr_nywvqcnwJt1rrtv31o1_540.png Screen Shot 2015-12-19 at 10.51.02 PM.png Also Known for Stephen Squirrelsky *They are one of Stephen's friends. Trivia *Their appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' movie spoof travels are Treasure Planet (Stephen Druschke's Animal Style), The Mouse King, Kermit the Frog (a.k.a. Frosty the Snowman), Bernard Claus is Coming to Town, The Year Without A Santa Claus (Stephen Druschke's Pet Style), How The Genie Stole Christmas, Fievel The Red Nosed Mouse, The Pagemaster (Nikkdisneylover8390's Style), Frog-A-Doodle, Russell and the Giant Peach, The Young Mouse of Notre Dame, Hello Kitty and the Seven Dwarfs, The Hedgehog's New Groove, Simba (Shrek), The Great Hedgehog Detective, Vanellope Von Schweetz, The Train and the Boat, and Toon Age, and will hopefully appear on other movie spoof travels. Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Kids Category:Characters Category:Ducks Category:Duckman Family Category:Twins Category:Voiced by Dana Hill Category:Voiced by Elizabeth Daily Category:Voiced by Pat Musick Category:Animals